Special
by tara hoshiko
Summary: This is our hyung's special day! Everyone can kiss him, we love you! / Special belated birthday fic for Kim Seokjin / bts x seokjin / namjin, yoonjin, 2seok, jinmin, taejin, jinkook/kookjin / warning inside karena mengandung bacotan / dldr


**Special**

 **disclaimer ;** bangtan punya bighit dan emak bapak mereka. saya hanya memiliki cerita ini dan semuanya asli dari otak rada-rada saya.

 **pair ;** all x seokjin!

 **warn ;** saya lelah jadi biarkanlah jadi apa yang saya tulis

 **(A/N) : Mungkin ya, bayak yang aneh di beberapa part. Saya lagi gak pinter nulis sekarang karena diapit tugas. Sebelumnya happy belated bday to Seokjinnie! Anyway, tolong abaikan saja bacotan saya di akhir fanfic (yang kayaknya bakal panjang)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Jeon Jungkook**

* * *

"Jungkook, hentikan,"

Seokjin kesal. Sedari tadi ia sedang menikmati waktu luangnya di sofa ruang keluarga dengan membaca buku, tiba-tiba Jungkook datang dan memainkan rambutnya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa? Biasanya kau diam saja kalau kujahili," Jungkook malah bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Apa maksudmu? Kembali ke kamarmu, aku ingin sendiri dulu,"

"Tidak mau, aku bosan," Jungkook berhenti memainkan rambut Seokjin, lalu ikut duduk di sofa.

Seokjin menatap Jungkook sinis. "Bukankah kau biasa bermain game?"

"Ah, _Hyung_. Aku terlalu banyak menatap layar gadget, penglihatanku bisa memburuk lama-lama," Jungkook menunjuk kacamata bundar yang ia pakai. Memang kalau diperhatikan, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering mengenakan kacamata.

Seokjin mengabaikannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, terlalu malas untuk beradu mulut dengan Jungkook. Biasanya mereka adalah yang paling sering beradu mulut. Jungkook yang merasa terabaikan merengut dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Seokjin.

"Apa-apaan?!" Seokjin mengguncangkan pahanya dan mengakibatkan Jungkook hampir terjatuh dari sofa.

"Berikan pahamu. Biarkan sebentar, _Hyung_ ,"

"Dasar. Terserah kau,"

Siang itu pun berakhir dengan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di atas paha Seokjin.

.

Hari yang sama, jam sepuluh malam.

Seokjin ada di kamar sedang tidur, sedangan Yoongi sedang keluar malam itu. Jadi Jungkook bebas memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Ia masuk dan tidur di atas kasur Yoongi.

Kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin terbagi menjadi dua sisi, tapi karena Seokjin sensitif saat tidur jadi ia bisa mendengar suara dari sisi lain kamarnya.

"Setelah Taehyung kemudian kau? Jeon Jungkook, keluar. Nanti Yoongi marah," perintahnya.

"Wah, _hyung_ ajaib. Kau tahu darimana aku disini?"

"Sebab kalau bukan kau, pasti Taehyung. Jadi cepat keluar,"

"Iya iya, _Hyung_ -ku sayang,"

Sebenarnya Jungkook bukan keluar dari kamar mereka, melainkan ia menunggu Seokjin tidur kembali. Setelah itu Jungkook memasuki sisi kamar Seokjin dan mengambil _smartphone_ nya, kebetulan berada di atas meja jadi ia tak perlu susah payah mengambil. Terlebih, tidak memiliki kata sandi. Jungkook dengan puas menjelajahi _smartphone_ Seokjin.

' _Hyung_ iseng sekali,' batinnya saat melihat galeri dimana banyak foto aib member Bangtan.

'Oh, ini saat _fanmeeting_ ,' batinnya lagi.

'Bukannya ini saat di Jepang?'

'Ah, Jin- _hyung_ dengan kacamata bentuk hatinya,'

'Apa ini? _Notes_? Kalender?'

Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Kalau diingat-ingat sekarang tanggal tiga, dimana besok adalah 4 Desember. Umur _hyung_ -nya akan bertambah.

Jungkook tersenyum sebentar. Setelah melihat-lihat _smartphone_ itu sebentar, ia mematikannya dan menaruh tepat di samping bantal Seokjin.

Jungkook agak ragu, tapi ia mendekat ke kasur Seokjin dan agak membungkuk untuk mencium keningnya. Kemudian pipi _hyung_ -nya.

"Selamat malam, _Hyung_." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

.

Esok paginya, Seokjin dikagetkan dengan alarm bersuara keras. Sangat aneh—Ia tidak pernah menyetel alarm karena ia akan bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Astaga, siapa yang menyalakan ini?" Seokjin mengambil _smartphone_ nya hendak mematikan alarm tersebut—selain karena suaranya yang berisik, ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun. Tapi ia terpaku begitu melihat _smartphone_ nya.

 **[ Reminder : You're the most adorable** ** _hyung_** **in the world, Happy Birthday! I love you! – Jeon Jungkook ]**

"Dasar anak jahil," Seokjin tersenyum lebar pagi itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **2\. Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Taehyung sering mengganggu Seokjin. Sering. Entah saat Seokjin memasak, entah saat Seokjin mandi, entah saat Seokjin tidur, kapan saja. Meski ia tidak beradu mulut seperti layaknya Jungkook, Seokjin pasti akan mengomel. Tapi Taehyung tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Jangan! Jangan tambahkan merica! Itu tidak cocok!" pekik Seokjin begitu sadar Taehyung menggenggam botol merica dan hendak menyebarkannya di masakan Seokjin.

"Hehehe, kau keren, _Hyung_." Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung dengan bahasa Taetae, Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Kau duduk saja, Tae. Kau 'kan tidak bisa memasak," Seokjin menuntun Taehyung agar duduk di kursi meja makan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan masakannya. Taehyung bosan, maka ia kembali ke kamar.

Dasar anak itu.

Pernah juga saat Seokjin mandi, lampunya ia nyala-matikan.

"Kim Taehyung! Nanti lampunya putus!" teriak Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa, aku sayang _hyung_ ,"

Seokjin tidak mengerti lagi. Apa sebenarnya maksud anak ini? Syukurlah pada akhirnya Taehyung berhenti karena bosan.

.

Yoongi sedang keluar malam itu, Seokjin tidur terlelap. Taehyung memasuki kamar mereka dan melompat-lompat di kasur Yoongi.

"Keluar, Tae. Jangan ganggu tidurku,"

"Wah, wah, _hyung_ hebat bisa tahu aku," ucap Taehyung dari sisi kamar sebelah.

"Ya jelas, lah! Sana keluar. Kau akan dibunuh Yoongi bila ketahuan,"

"Tapi _hyung_ jangan bilang-bilang, ya!"

"Asal kau cepat pergi,"

Taehyung meringis. Ia menghampiri kasur Seokjin. Ia merebahkan diri di samping _hyung_ -nya dan memeluknya erat.

Seokjin balas memeluknya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Tae,"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Seokjin. Seokjin terdiam dan hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tidur saja bersamaku," ucapnya.

"Tidak, tidak," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia duduk di sisi kasur Seokjin. "Maaf _hyung_ , aku akan kembali ke kamarku,"

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu,"

"Benar, kok. Tidak," ucap Taehyung. Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya.

Ia terkejut saat seketika Taehyung mengelusi rambutnya.

" _Hyung_ , untuk besok. Karena aku tidak ingin telat mengucapkan, jadi selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya tulus, dan mencium pipi Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, my cute dongsaeng,"

"Hehehe, selamat tidur, _hyung_ ,"

Taehyung mematikan lampu kamar Seokjin sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **3\. Park Jimin**

* * *

Jimin sangat menyukai Seokjin, _hyung_ -nya. Ia sedih ketika melihat para antis memposting sesuatu yang jelek tentang _hyung_ -nya. Tentang fitnah, rumor tidak jelas, dan sebagainya. Semuanya membuat Jimin frustrasi.

Ia pernah berbicara tentang hal itu kepada Seokjin. Dengan entengnya Seokjin hanya berkata, "Biarkan saja,"

Benar-benar seperti ibu yang menyuruhnya mengabaikan anak-anak bandel di sekolah.

Jimin juga suka bersandar di bahu Seokjin. "Sebenarnya bahumu sangat maskulin, tapi _hyung_ sangat kekanakan," ujarnya.

"Kau juga sangat sexy ketika perform, tapi sangat imut di dunia nyata," jawab Seokjin.

"Apa-apaan, _hyung_ ," Jimin tersipu.

Jimin memang selalu berniat menggoda Seokjin, tapi berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang digoda.

"Jimin-ah, temani aku ke supermarket," pinta Seokjin. Ia nyaman bila pergi bersama Jimin, dibanding Taehyung yang akan berisik mengambil apa saja yang ia inginkan dan menaruhnya di troli. Itu sangat melelahkan.

"Ya," tentu saja Jimin juga suka pergi dengan Seokjin. Selain nyaman, Seokjin juga harus diitemani.

Saat itu mereka tengah selesai berbelanja, dan ketika itu pula Seokjin tidak dapat menemukan Jimin. Jadi ia menunggu dengan bosan di kursi food court. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan berniat menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum Seokjin bangkit, Jimin sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Yah, ke mana saja kau?!" bentak Seokjin kesal.

"Jangan marah, _hyung_." Jimin mengeluarkan bungkusan kado dari belakangnya .

"This is for you, happy birthday!" Jimin mencium pipi Seokjin singkat.

"Aish..," Seokjin menggosok pipinya dengan tangan dan memeluk Jimin hangat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **4\. Jung Hoseok**

* * *

Hoseok selalu menjadi energi positif di Bangtan. Seokjin selalu menginginkan role tersebut. Ia iri dengan _Sunshine Hope_ , padahal ia sendiri juga energi positif Bangtan. Dasar.

Hoseok selalu baik kepadanya. Ada saat di mana member sedang bersedih, Hoseok selalu menyemangati mereka.

"Bukankah _hyung_ juga seseorang yang seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok suatu saat.

Seokjin bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. "Um.., kurasa kau lebih cocok," jawabnya.

"Ini bukan masalah cocok atau tidak, _hyung_ ,"

"Huh? Jadi?"

"Ya, _hyung_ juga salah satu energi positif Bangtan. _Hyung_ selalu care dengan kita. Aku sangat berterimakasih,"

"Yah, Hobi. Jangan seperti itu juga," Seokjin tersipu malu.

.

Esok paginya, Seokjin melangkah pelan ke dapur. Niatnya sih ingin ngemil, tapi melihat sebuah kotak membuatnya penasaran dan melupakan niat sebelumnya.

Saat didekati, kotak itu tertulis;

" Happy Birthday to Seokjin- _hyung_ "

Ah, astaga.

"BBAM!" Hoseok muncul dari belakang Seokjin. Seokjin—meskipun kaget ia tersenyum manis dan memeluk Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, terimakasih, ya!"

"Tentu saja, _hyung_ ," Hoseok mencium hidung Seokjin singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **5\. Min Yoongi**

* * *

Seperti member Bangtan yang lain, Yoongi sangat menyukai masakan Seokjin. Perbedaannya adalah Yoongi yang selalu mengomentari masakan Seokjin—meski akhirnya pasti selalu ia habiskan. Saat Seokjin bangun paling awal untuk membuat sarapan, Yoongi adalah yang paling lama menantinya.

Ia pernah tidur sampai sore—selaku orang yang sering bekerja sampai larut. Kemudian ia bangun dan mandi, setelah itu pergi ke dapur untuk memastikan adanya Seokjin atau tidak. Sesuai dugaannya, benar Seokjin ada disana sedang memasak makan malam.

" _Hyung_ , kau mau kubantu?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

Seokjin terkejut setengah mati, ia menoleh ke belakang dan ditatapnya Yoongi. "Jangan mengagetiku," katanya.

Yoongi hanya berujar datar, "Oh, maaf." Kemudian Yoongi menatap panci yang berisi sayur dengan kuah kaldu. Yoongi mengambil sendok kuah dan mengambil setetes.

"Ini kurang gula, _Hyung_ ," ujarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bantu aku, Yoongi-ah,"

"Ya,"

Yoongi mengambil apron yang digantung dan memakainya, kemudian membantu Seokjin memasak makan malam.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

"Masuk," ujar sebuah suara dari dalam.

Seokjin membuka pintu, harum masakan menebar di ruang kerja Yoongi. "Yoongi-ah, cukup. Makan dulu," ujarnya.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Kau juga cukup, tidak usah repot-repot ke sini," Yoongi membalikkan badannya dari kursi kerja.

Seokjin diam saja. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak makan dan tempat minum bergambar Kumamon di meja Yoongi.

"Kau bekerja untuk Bangtan. Aku juga berusaha membantumu,"

Yoongi menarik lengan Seokjin agar ia mendekat dan sedikit menunduk. Sekilas Seokjin dapat merasakan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Kau mau temani aku disini?"

"Aish.., Tentu saja,"

Seokjin duduk di sofa kecil yang berada di sebelah keyboard. Ia duduk diam sambil bermain _smartphone_ nya sementara itu Yoongi mulai membukan kotak makan darinya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara itu mengalihkan atensi Seokjin.

"Ada apa?"

Yoongi menunjukkan sepotong daging yang telah diiris.

"Ini. Kurang garam,"

.

Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam. Seokjin kembali ke dorm bersama Namjoon setelah tiga jam berada di studio milik Yoongi. Yoongi bilang ia akan kembali ke dorm besok pagi. Orang itu benar-benar pekerja keras. Terkadang Seokjin berpikir, apakah Yoongi juga makan selain masakannya? Mungkin ia minum suplemen atau asupan kafein? Seingatnya, minuman energi atau kafein yang terlalu banyak dilarang karena akan berdampak buruk dengan ginjal.

Tapi ia biarkan saja. Setelah kembali ke kamar dan menyelesaikan urusannya, Seokjin pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ kemana?" tanya Taehyung saat melewati dapur.

"Studio. Pulang besok pagi," ucap Seokjin.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Seokjin kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Ia terkejut begitu menerima lima misscall dari Yoongi, lalu menelponnya kembali.

"Halo, _Hyung_?"

"Yoongi! Kau kenapa menelpon tadi?! Maaf tadi aku tidak menjawab," kata Seokjin sedikit panik.

"Ah—tidak apa, tidak penting juga, sih,"

"Tidak mungkin tidak penting bila kau menelpon sampai lima kali. Katakan saja,"

"Baiklah.. Terimakasih, _Hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah menyisihkan waktumu, atas makanan yang selalu kau bawa untukku selama ini. Percayalah, aku selalu semangat bekerja karena masakanmu,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak perlu—"

"Tidak. Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Ujar Yoongi pelan.

"Ah.. sama-sama,"

"Emm.., Besok tanggal empat Desember, 'kan?" Ia menjeda sebentar. "Selamat ulang tahun,"

"Yoongi..,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seokjin- _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Hahaha, aku juga mencintaimu. Terimakasih,"

"Sama-sama .. selamat tidur, _Hyung_. Tolong jangan izinkan Jungkook dan Taehyung tidur di kasurku,"

"Tentu saja. Kututup, ya. Jangan kerja terlalu larut, selamat malam."

Seokjin menutup panggilan tersebut. Ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja dan tertidur dengan tenang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **6\. Kim Namjoon**

* * *

Terkadang Namjoon bingung tentang betapa anehnya _hyung_ nya.

Suatu saat Seokjin adalah Seokjin yang bijak dan dewasa, tapi suatu saat ia sangat kekanakkan dan manja. Namjoon tidak membenci keduanya. Ia menyukai Seokjin apa adanya. Asal Seokjin tetaplah _hyung_ tertuanya.

Namjoon selalu teringat ketika ia bercerita di anniversary Bangtan yang ke empat. "Kami selalu duduk berdampingan di pesawat karena urutan alfabet nama (Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin). Aku selalu duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Jadi ketika aku ingin mengambil tas, aku harus menundanya agar Jin- _hyung_ agak menyingkir. Aku tersentuh ketika ia tanpa bertanya langsung mengambilkan tasku." Namjoon tesipu ketika mengatakan itu.

Yah, memang siapa yang tidak sayang dengan Seokjin?

Meski terkadang membuatnya malu, Namjoon diam-diam menikmati berbagai macam 'heart' yang Seokjin buat saat mereka konser.

Seokjin juga sering menggeretnya untuk pulang agar tidak berlama-lama di studio.

Dimulai dari, "Namjoon-ah, cepat pulang," sampai, "Yaah, dasar anak keras kepala!" lalu ia ditarik begitu saja.

Kali ini, Seokjin muncul memeluk leher Namjoon dari belakang.

"Astaga," pekik Namjoon kaget. " _Hyung_ , berhentilah membua semua orang jantungan!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, "Kaget dengan kegantenganku?"

"Terserah, _hyung_ ," Namjoon diam melanjutkan pekerjaannya. " _Hyung_ dari mana? Kenapa bisa ada di studioku?"

"Aku dari tempatnya Yoongi seperti biasa," jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon mendengus. "Tuh 'kan, _hyung_ perhatiannya sama Yoongi- _hyung_ terus,"

"Jadi kamu jealous?" goda Seokjin. "Yah, Namjoon. Aku malas pulang sendiri. Ayo kita pulang bersama," kata Seokjin dengan nada memelas.

" _Hyung_ bukannya bawa mobil sendiri?"

Seokjin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku malas sendirian..,"

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan,"

"Tapi kamu belum istirahat!" Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon. "Ayolah.., nanti kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu..,"

Namjoon diam sesaat. "Kali ini saja, ya,"

Seokjin memekik girang.

.

Namjoon tersenyum cerah ketika Seokjin mengambilkannya Kalguksu. Sudah lama ia tidak makan ini—dan sudah lama juga ia tidak makan masakan Seokjin.

"Ah, _hyung_ memang yang terbaik..," ucap Namjoon. Seokjin menaruh mangkuk kalguksu miliknya dan duduk di hadapan Namjoon. Ia tersenyum puas.

Lima menit kemudian, Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin.

"Apa? Ada yang aneh di mukaku?"

"Tidak, tapi..," Namjoon menempatkan kedua tangannya untuk menopang pipi Seokjin. "Rasanya _hyung_ -ku ini makin manis saja..,"

"Kutusuk kau,"

"Aku serius, _hyung_. Anyway..," Namjoon memperpendek jarak wajah keduanya. Seokjin mulai salah tingkah dan panik.

"Ini agak terlalu cepat, tapi..," Namjoon menggantukngkan kalimatnya. "You have given me a lot of lovely and Irreplaceable memories in my life. You are like the sun which have unlimited happiness, love, strength, inspiration and smile. You are a special person for me. Happy Birthday, _hyung_ -ie. Saranghae," Namjoon mengecup singkat bibir Seokjin.

"Ap—Astaga, Nam-Namjoon..," Seokjin menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia pegang tadi.

"Love you, mwah." Namjoon pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang diam membatu karena shock.

"KIM NAMJOON!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bacotan part I**

Seriously what did i just write..

Actually i finished jk and yoongs part a very long time ago but unfortunately i fORGOT to finish it at time. Terus saya gak niat bikin ini relate ke masing-masing cerita tapi kok jadi rada nyambung ya wkwk.

Saya juga merasa bersalah karena membuat ini dengan waktu yang di luar batas wajar karena telat seminggu lebih. Tolong salahkan UAS. Saya ngga salah. Wkwk.

Ok ok jadi HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO OUR PRECIOUST WORLDWIDE HANDSOME! Maafkan diriku yang telat mengucap ini.

* * *

 **Bacotan part II (ga nyambung dan ini murni bacotan)**

Guys, i'm finishing this in the middle of my tears. I just crying over WTF (?) / im sorry jk jk it's wings tour final. Seriusan.. gw gak tau harus mulai dari mana karena gw bener-bener kaget pas ngeliat timelinee tuiter. Bangke emang. Begitu ngeliat gif dan sekian banyak video bangtan pada nangis pas wt gw langsung kejer. Apalagi ngeliat jk ya rabbi, jungkook-ah.. don't cryyryryy ToT) hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.. ya gue gak nyangka jk bakal nangis sampe segitunya.. huhuhu

Gw gabisa nafas dan gw udah kayak manusia kehilangan matanya gegara bengkak. Iya gw nangis kejer setiap menggulir layar dan melihat fancam ini itu ya ampun gw nangis parah.

Oke maafkan capsku ini tAPI BKN JK DOANG MEMBER LAIN JUGA AH SIALAN GWBENERAN GA TEGA BGELIAT YOONGI NANGIS DAN GW GA NYANGKA DIA AKAN MENETESKAN AIR MATA OK BUNUH GW GW TAU JG SEBENERNYA JIN NANGIS YA RABB HATI GW ANCUR HWHWHSKXHAKD GW GABSIA MENDESKRIPSIKAN OERASAAN GW TOLONG AKU CINTA BANGTAN

Intinya gue capek nangisin ini, dan gw gabisa berhenti nangisin ini. Btw, gw udah teriakin ini di sekian medsos tapi gw gak puas. Sekalian aja gw teriak di sini /gaguna ganggu aja lu nambah2in words/

* * *

 **Oke! Jadi setelah sekian gelas airmata saya tumpahkan, any review? What is your fav part?**

 **Thanks for reading! Really thanks!**

regards, t.h


End file.
